


One Day in Vorbarr Sultana

by Cathrinerose



Series: Le Battement d'ailes du papillon [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathrinerose/pseuds/Cathrinerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small changes can make a big difference. Even a gust of wind can change a man's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day in Vorbarr Sultana

**Author's Note:**

> Two parallel stories on how a series of unnoticeable differences change Carl Vohalas' day and subsequently change his life.

The wind eddied and swirled and the leaves spun and danced…

_…straight down the street._

…round the corner.

 

A rat…

_…startled by the brush of the leaves over its tail scurried down the street._

…paused its hunt to sniff the air before turning back to the restaurant bins.

 

A cat…

_…attracted by the movement bounded from the wall to give chase._

…promenaded the wall of the university, surveying his domain.

 

Across the road, a dog…

_…saw the chase; and with barely a tug, raced over to join in._

…scratched his ear, as his owner stood gossiping.

 

Christopher Anastassakis…

_…hit the brakes violently as a dog ran out on the road._

…drove his van quickly through the traffic.

 

Carl Vohalas looked at the girl walking in front of him. As she crossed the street he…

_…sighed and resolved to be quicker of the mark. Still there was always tonight._

…grabbed her arm and pulled her back, as a delivery van speed down the street.

“Manic,” he growled after the driver.

“Are you alright, miss?”

“Yes, thank you. That was very gallant of you, Mr….”

“Lord Carl Vorhalas, at your service…” he bowed over her hand, which he hadn’t let go of.

“Helen Lavrov.”

“You seem a little shaken, Miss Lavrov. I should keep an eye on you. Over dinner tonight?”

She smiled coquettishly at him. “You must have plans for tonight, I shouldn’t like to be indebted to you further.”

“I shall be bored beyond measure, if you don’t accept. Bored to death, I tell you.” Helen smiled, and set her hand on Carl’s offered arm.

“I’m not exaggerating when I say you have truly saved my life, Miss Lavrov” she laughed, and when she asked him to call her Helen Carl felt that the day couldn’t be improved.

 

The next day, Lord Carl Vorhalas called his brother in a state of…

_…despair. “No-one will tell me Evon. Is it…” “They’re calling it a duel with two swords Carl. We’ll do whatever we can.” Carl nodded. In a choked voice, he said “I… I won’t keep you any longer, Evon. I’ll see you tonight” Carl flopped onto the bed and cried into the hard prison pillow._

…elation. “Evon, I’m in love. She’s amazing.” His brother laughed. “Congratulations, Carl. You can tell me all about her… when I’m not running late for work.” “I’ll see you tonight, Evon.” Carl flopped onto the bed and grinned up at the canopy.


End file.
